Wonder Monkey (BTD7PotA)
The Wonder Monkey is a Tower in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. She attacks Bloons by slicing them up with her sword. Description The Wonder Monkey can be placed anywhere, just like the Astromonkey. She is also a mobile tower, capable of following touch/mouse, locking in place, and going on pursuit mode. Her sword inflicts 2 damage per hit. Upgrades Path 1 *'Lasso of Truth' - In conjunction with sword attacks, Wonder Monkey whips Bloons with her Lasso of Truth. Costs $1,000 on Medium. *'Bracers of Submission' - A 40% chance to REFLECT enemy attacks back at the attacker, inflicting 57% of the damage dealt. Costs $2,374 on Medium. *'Lasso Cleanse' - Wonder Monkey can now detect Camo Bloons, and her Lasso of Truth now has a 60% chance to remove all properties from Bloons that are Ceramic rank or lower. Costs $10,273 on Medium. *'Lasso Purify' - Property removal chance increased to 100%. Costs $40,000 on Medium. *'Avatar of Truth' - Every time Wonder Monkey REFLECTS an enemy attack, she unleashes a devastating omnidirectional wave of energy from her bracers, inflicting 600 Armor-Piercing Damage + 2.5% of the target's total RBE to all Bloons within a range equivalent to that of a 0/2/0 Super Monkey. Costs $107,364 on Medium. *'Goddess of Truth' - All attacks inflict 20x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons (does not affect the relative damage inflicted by the energy blast upon REFLECTING an attack) and melee attack has unlimited popping power. A 30% chance to slice apart the atomic nuclei of Bloons with sword attack, triggering a deadly nuclear explosion that inflicts massive damage. Costs $472,283 on Medium. Path 2 *'Sharper Sword' - Sword attack inflicts 4 damage per hit instead of 2 and has 27 popping power. Costs $1,200 on Medium. *'Even Sharper Sword' - Sword attack inflicts 6 damage per hit instead of 4 and has 34 popping power. Costs $3,000 on Medium. *'Aegis Wrath' - Drastically increased popping power and damage. Sword attacks inflict BLEEDING DoT. Costs $14,000 on Medium. *'Athena's Gift' - Athenian Aura Ability: All Towers within a 0/0/1 Monkey Engineer's range of her have a 20% increase to damage and regenerate 3.5% health per second for 10 seconds. This also affects the Wonder Monkey herself. Costs $45,000 on Medium. *'Athena's Blessing' - Ability now increases damage by 30% and regenerate 5% health per second. Costs $108,000 on Medium. *'The Godsender' - Ability eliminates all negative status effects from affected towers, and regeneration rate is increased to 6.5% health per second. Costs $482,364 on Medium. Path 3 *'Stronger Shield' - Wonder Monkey takes 25% less damage from all sources. Costs $400 on Medium. *'Even Stronger Shield' - Wonder Monkey now takes 50% less damage from all sources instead of 20%. Costs $4,823 on Medium. *'Shield Bash' - Occasionally does a devastating shield bash that stuns Bloons for 4 seconds and inflicts large amounts of damage. Costs $15,000 on Medium. *'Shield of Gorgonian Infusion' - Petrify Ability: Wonder Monkey's shield now has the head of Medusa infused into it. Upon activating this ability, the Wonder Monkey causes the Medusa head on her shield to unleash the Gorgonian Death Stare (the stare that allows Gorgons to turn people into stone), PETRIFYING all Bloons that are M.O.A.B. rank or weaker within a radius equivalent to the range of a 0/0/0 Monkey Engineer. The Petrify effect lasts 7 seconds, and the Ability also inflicts 3,000 damage + 3% of the target's total RBE. Costs $50,734 on Medium. *'Medusa Mimicry' - Ability also releases a pool of poison on the track that lasts for 30 seconds. All Bloons that touch the pool suffer from Poisoned DoT that lasts for 16 seconds. Petrify ability can affect Bloons up to the ZOMG rank. Damage increased to 7,050 + 4.5% of target RBE. Costs $127,264 on Medium. *'Medusa's Revenge' - Ability cooldown is made 30% shorter, and the ability can now affect Bloons up to the D.E.A.T.H.S.T.R.O.K.E. rank. Petrification duration increased to 15 seconds. Damage increased to 50,000 + 6% of target RBE. Costs $509,273 on Medium. Trivia *An obvious reference to Wonder Woman from DC Comics. *Currently, the Wonder Monkey is the only tower in the game to have Activated Abilities on more than one path. Category: BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:References Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:JLApe Category:Mobile Towers Category:Magic Towers